


Amor Fati

by juliacalasans



Series: Antebellum [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mutant Powers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Com seus altos e baixos, Chanyeol aceita a felicidade que vier. Há cicatrizes que nada pode curar, afinal; nem mesmo o amor.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Antebellum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787704
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Amor Fati

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic é extra para Ad Eternum. Recomendo ler a primeira para ler esta, ou vai ficar meio confuso para ti, creio eu. 
> 
> Cronologicamente, essa fanfic acontece antes do epílogo de Ad Eternum, logo quando eles chegam no Exodus. 
> 
> Espero que gostem!

O ar no Exodus é frio; no alto das montanhas, o oxigênio às vezes falta, e o único calor disponível é o humano. As pessoas sorriem com muita frequência ali, e Chanyeol se pega reaprendendo a fazê-lo aos poucos — é difícil superar a sensação dos olhos que lhe vigiaram durante toda uma vida. Poder sorrir, brincar, tocar, falar sem o chicote das consequências… Esse é um sonho que nunca se atreveu a ter.

Mais do que deseja tatear esse novo mundo, porém, que aos poucos se abre em todas as suas possibilidades, Chanyeol anseia. Parece engraçado que mesmo agora, sem as paredes brancas, sem as câmeras, sem os guardas a cochicharem nos cantos, a coisa que ele mais quer ainda parece tão, tão distante — recolhido em seu silêncio, Baekhyun desliza à distância pela grama baixa, ainda magro e com uma aparência doente. 

Desde que Exodus os recepcionou, há uma semana, só é possível vê-lo durante as refeições; o resto do tempo, passa dormindo.  _ Não é nada físico,  _ garantiu Joy, com o sorriso que lhe valeu o apelido entre os seus iguais,  _ apenas cansaço mental. Ele vai precisar de tempo.  _ E Chanyeol entende, jura que entende — depois de uma vida inteira fugindo, e de ficar semanas e semanas confinado, sossego e privacidade são coisas que Baekhyun com certeza merece. 

Por outro lado, sem ele, algo parece faltar. Chanyeol já começou a fazer amizades, já tem seus coleguinhas favoritos — já explorou os limites da comunidade e já tem planos para o futuro, que vão desde retomar os aprendizados com o violão até aprender a controlar os próprios poderes e usá-los para lutar. Mesmo ali, em paz, é impossível se esquecer de onde veio. E é impossível não querer falar sobre essas coisas com Baekhyun, o único que entende, o único que o conhece mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. 

— É engraçado ver o jeito que você olha para ele — diz Yoonsung, de quem atualmente é mais próximo. — Sabe quando os pais têm aquele pote de bala em cima do armário, e a criança quer muito comer, mas não alcança? 

Chanyeol se lembra de uma sala branca e de um garoto magrelo, doentio, lutando com tudo o que tinha por uma bala envelhecida de caramelo. Se lembra de sair buscando, com os guardas a lhe seguirem de perto, por uma bala idêntica para comprar — sem saber exatamente porque estava fazendo aquilo. Qual o sentido de criar mais armas para serem enterradas em seu coração?

Não pode dizer que se arrepende, porém; e levando em conta as ideias que lhe surgem agora, o tempo nada teve a ensiná-lo. Decidido, levanta-se, olhando para a figura confusa de Yoonsung e rindo antes de falar:

— Sei sim. E sabe o que mais? Tive uma ideia. E você vai me ajudar. 

>><<

Dormindo em um cama grande e confortável, Baekhyun parece pequeno — e carrancudo. Talvez não esteja visitando bons lugares nos próprios sonhos; talvez ainda não percebeu que, pela primeira vez na vida, não há ninguém a persegui-lo. Velhos hábitos se recusam a morrer, profetiza o ditado, e é assim, um dia de cada vez, que Chanyeol atesta sua veracidade.

Com toda a calma, para não fazer nenhum barulho, ele deixa o pacotinho de balas de caramelo ao lado do travesseiro e se endireita. O corpo arde em anseio, daquele jeito que às vezes o faz pensar que vai queimar de verdade — transformar em cinzas todas as estruturas dessa nova vida, tal como fez com a antiga, quando ainda era apenas uma criança —, e é necessário respirar fundo para só… Ir embora. Dar tempo ao tempo.

É madrugada em Exodus, e a lua parece sempre enorme; a essa altura, Chanyeol já decorou todos os seus detalhes. Não é todos os dias em que dorme, afinal; o escuro lhe convida a tentar dar sentido para coisas que não o tem. Depois de uma vida sendo o mais absoluto covarde, tudo o que lhe resta é aceitar as próprias decisões impulsivas; não importam o quão indigestas sejam. 

>><<

Duas noites depois, o toque leve de uma mão em seu ombro é tudo o que basta para que Chanyeol emerja para a consciência. Piscando contra a escuridão do quarto, ele sabe que é Baekhyun antes de conseguir diferenciar-lhe os traços bonitos, e pergunta num sussurro:

— Aconteceu alguma coisa…?

A resposta demora a vir. 

— Eu… eu só…

Chanyeol se rearranja na cama e bate algumas vezes no espaço ao seu lado em um convite silencioso. No espaço borrado entre o sono e a consciência, questiona se o novo corpo a esquentar-lhe os lençóis é parte de um sonho, também — não seria o primeiro —, ao mesmo tempo em que é tomado por um contentamento sem medidas. Aninhado contra si, Baekhyun ressona como uma canção de ninar. 

Na manhã seguinte, Chanyeol desperta para uma cama vazia; no espaço ao seu lado, há apenas uma única bala de caramelo. 

>><<

O padrão se repete nas noites que vêm depois; Baekhyun chega, sempre nas madrugadas, trazendo consigo silêncio e calor, e vai embora antes que Chanyeol acorde, deixando uma bala de caramelo para trás. Elas têm um gosto doce, derretendo-se contra a língua, e prenunciam saudade e anseio. 

Baekhyun começa a aparecer para as refeições, também, ao invés de levantar-se em horários aleatórios para comer algo na cozinha; e a cada dia, senta-se gradualmente mais perto de Chanyeol, até que ambos estejam enfim lado a lado. Por debaixo da mesa, as mãos se encostam quase que por acidente, num hábito fugaz, enquanto os olhos fazem absolutamente qualquer coisa que não se encontrarem. É um diálogo fluido como fumaça, o que Baekhyun estabelece consigo, mas o efeito é o de gasolina num fogaréu. 

— Às vezes eu acho que vou pegar fogo — diz Chanyeol para Narsha, sua treinadora, quando ela tenta ensiná-lo a dominar as chamas pela primeira vez. — Eu sempre tive muito medo e sempre vivi tomando muito cuidado pra não machucar ninguém, mas agora está pior. Parece que vou explodir a qualquer momento.

— Os nossos poderes estão relacionados a nossos sentimentos sempre. São coisas que não dá pra separar — responde ela, desenhando um anel de fogo no ar e fazendo-o desaparecer em seguida. — Mas nós, que ficamos com o fogo… É diferente. Nada que não dê para resolver conversando com alguém, claro. Pode ser eu. Ou algum dos seus amigos. Se você colocar as coisas para fora pela fala, não vai precisar expulsá-las pelo fogo. — Ela sorri. — De um jeito ou de outro, nossos sentimentos sempre escapam. Essa é a nossa sina.

Chanyeol lembra-se do alívio que foi colocar todo o prédio do governo para arder; com a mão de Baekhyun grudada na sua, sentiu-se invencível como nunca antes. O Exodus não é o inimigo, porém; embora muito diferente do que podia ter esperado a partir das lendas, a pequena comunidade lhe parece mais com um lar a cada dia.

—  _ Eu tenho medo  _ — sussurra para Baekhyun naquela mesma noite quando, sob os lençóis, ambos se abraçam mais uma vez. —  _ E se eu destruir tudo de novo? _

Uma mão dele aperta a sua, fria e um pouco suada; a outra lhe toca o rosto, um gesto tão fugaz que pode ter sido apenas obra da sua imaginação. 

—  _ Você não vai.  _ — As respirações de ambos se misturam no espaço mínimo que os separa. —  _ Eu também tenho medo. Mas não de você. Porque não foi sua culpa. E mesmo se fosse… Você não me machucaria.  _

É o maior número de palavras que Baekhyun falou desde que chegaram no Exodus, há quase um mês, e Chanyeol sente a garganta apertada. Com toda a força que consegue colocar em uma única palavra, responde:

—  _ Nunca. _

O silêncio que se instala é significativo. Mais do que nunca, Chanyeol deseja poder olhar nos olhos de Baekhyun e repetir esse promessa — não apenas para convencê-lo, mas convencer a si mesmo. O que recebe, porém, é ainda melhor:

—  _ Eu sei.  _ — E há um sorriso na voz; algo secreto e precioso. —  _ Eu confio em você.  _

Na manhã que se segue, Chanyeol não acorda sozinho com uma bala de caramelo, e sim enganchado com Baekhyun de tal forma que é difícil saber onde começa um e onde termina o outro. Ele não tem a expressão tensa de quem combate um pesadelo, não desta vez; e neste instante, tudo parece ter voltado para o seu devido lugar. 

>><<

Baekhyun inicia os treinamentos para controlar os próprios poderes. Às vezes, quando Narsha lhe dá uma folga, Chanyeol gosta de fugir um pouco para observá-lo de longe: ele parece poderoso manipulando luzes, sombras e, aos poucos, aprendendo a criar também ilusões ópticas. Também começa a fazer amigos, do seu próprio jeito introvertido e quieto, o que é um alívio; ainda que Chanyeol o anseie só para si, vê-lo se abrir aos poucos lhe traz um orgulho quentinho. 

O prazer de acordar com ele em seus braços torna-se rotina; tal como torna-se também aproveitar esse momento para decorar-lhe todos os traços bonitos. Todo dia Chanyeol descobre um detalhe novo, fascinante — se apaixonar por ele com uma porta de metal a separá-los foi uma experiência de saudade em tempo real, e agora não há proximidade que baste. 

Às vezes Baekhyun acorda, também, e o observa de volta; nesses momentos, nada é dito e ninguém se move. Mas há questões que dançam na quietude, porém, apenas esperando para serem proferidas: bocas que se abrem, tateando as palavras, antes de perderem a coragem; olhos que marejam, sem que nunca cedam as represas. 

—  _ Você não se arrepende?  _

Entregue por Baekhyun nas curvas do pescoço de Chanyeol, onde ele atualmente esconde a própria expressão, a pergunta é um sussurro. No lado de fora, o sol ainda não nasceu para valer, e há uma escuridão mansa a cobrir o quarto; parece o momento perfeito para confidências, segredos bélicos e mortais. 

—  _ Do que exatamente eu me arrependeria? Não ficou nada para mim lá. Ninguém que eu ame, ninguém que vá sentir a minha falta. Fui muito mais feliz em um mês aqui do que fui em vinte anos lá.  _ — Pausa. —  _ Por quê?  _

—  _ Você disse que fez isso por mim.  _

Silêncio. 

—  _ Sim. Eu fiz.  _

—  _ Eu não consigo deixar de pensar…  _ — Ele esconde ainda mais o rosto contra sua pele, de tal forma que Chanyeol mais sente o contorno das palavras do que as escuta para valer. —  _ Eu não sou… eu tenho muitos pesadelos. E todos eles me lembram do que eu fiz, do que fizeram comigo. Eu não sou… bonito. Sou cheio de cicatrizes. Nem sei o que eu tô fazendo, Chanyeol. Não sinto que eu valho… A pena. Não do jeito que você acha que eu valho.  _

Isso parece explicar muitas coisas. Chanyeol suspira, acariciando-lhe as costas, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. O outro está chorando, entre soluços e fungares, e isso lhe quebra o coração, pois há feridas que não cabe a si curar — por mais genuíno que seja, percebe, o amor não é suficiente para consertar nada. 

—  _ Desde o dia em que eu quase matei minha avó queimada e minha mãe descobriu o que eu era, eu nunca fui feliz. Não vou dizer que sou feliz agora. Eu não sei muito mais do que você, para ser bem honesto. Mas eu sei que você me fez querer tentar. Me fez perceber que há possibilidades.  _ — Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça mais uma vez. —  _ Mas foi uma escolha minha. Meus sentimentos. Você não deve sentir que é obrigado a me retribuir, ou que é sua culpa. Não tem nada que você me deva.  _

—  _ Mas... _

—  _ Mas nada. Eu fiz o que fiz, e mesmo que você me odiasse agora, eu sei que faria de novo. Por que ninguém, nem mesmo você, vai me fazer sentir culpado pela escolha mais doida que eu já fiz, mas uma das poucas que eu posso me orgulhar.  _

Por um longo tempo, Baekhyun não diz nada, e Chanyeol chega inclusive a achar que ele voltou a dormir; mas não. Aos poucos, ele se afasta para encará-lo, brilhando só o suficiente para que seja possível ver-lhe as feições — olhos inchados, um pouco vermelhos, mas também tranquilos. Em paz.

— Era só isso? — diz Chanyeol, talvez alto demais, rompendo aquela atmosfera de segredo. — Ou você tem mais algo pra dizer?

O outro balança a cabeça. Está sorrindo um pouco, só um pouco, mas é o suficiente; ambos se rearranjam na cama e, sob o sol nascente, voltam a dormir. 

>><<

Não tão discretamente assim, Baekhyun começa a observar os treinamentos de Chanyeol também. É um pouco enervante, o desejo de querer impressionar, e em meio a seus inúmeros acidentes, é perceptível que Narsha sabe o que está acontecendo. Ela ri, porque é esse tipo de mulher, mas também oferece conselhos pelos quais Chanyeol absolutamente não pediu, mas é obrigado a aceitar mesmo assim:

— O que quer que você esteja fazendo, está dando resultados — diz ela. — Ele parece bem menos doente agora do que parecia quando chegou. Mais gordinho, descansado. E ele gosta muito de você também. Isso tem sido divertido. — Dá de ombros. — Desde que criamos o Exodus, não tive muitas oportunidades de ir ao cinema. Estou sempre ocupada treinando pirralhos. Mas vocês dois… é um filme de romance em tempo real.

Chanyeol não tem muita experiência em ir ao cinema, também; não tinha ninguém para levá-lo. Mas de alguma forma, as palavras de Narsha fazem sentido: Baekhyun parece florescer. Deita a cabeça no ombro de Chanyeol enquanto esperam pelas refeições, as mãos unidas com propósito, e sorri com mais frequência. Lhe apresenta Sehun, um de seus colegas mais próximos no treinamento, e os três começam a marcar coisas para fazerem juntos. Às vezes, Yoonsung também aparece. É divertido. 

Tudo parece convergir, um degrau de cada vez, para este exato momento: Baekhyun batendo à porta do quarto de Chanyeol antes da madrugada chegar, quando todas as luzes ainda estão acesas, parecendo nervoso, mas também decidido. Os dois se arranjando juntos para dormir num ritual que parece quase doméstico, cheio de comentários sobre alguma coisa que Sehun disse ou algo que aconteceu em seus respectivos treinamentos. Baekhyun atravessando, pela primeira vez, a distância mínima que os separa num beijo tímido, mas honesto. 

É uma faísca mínima, mas é o bastante. Ao primeiro beijo, segue-se o segundo, então o terceiro, até que não faça mais sentido contar. As mãos viajam, cada vez mais ousadas, um e outro gemido rompendo o som dos ofegos, e Chanyeol começa a tarefa lenta e preguiçosa de mapear-lhe todas as cicatrizes com a boca. Nada sexual, a princípio, embora as coisas mudem em seu trajeto: a noite progride e encontra Baekhyun suado, contorcido entre os lençóis, brilhando como uma lamparina em seu descontrole. 

— Você é a coisa mais linda na qual eu já botei os olhos — diz Chanyeol, ainda sem acreditar, tocando-o porque finalmente pode, sorrindo porque não consegue se controlar. — E não tem nada, nenhuma cicatriz, que vai me fazer mudar de ideia. Vou repetir isso sempre que puder... E espero que você acredite nisso um dia.

Ambos se encaram, e Baekhyun o puxa para um beijo. É preguiçoso, o modo como ele aceita tão generosamente todas as suas oferendas e, do seu próprio jeito, oferece de volta tudo aquilo que tem para dar:

— Obrigado por ter esperado. 

Soa como uma promessa. E Chanyeol acredita. 


End file.
